Say yes
by Kirishma Destiny Soul
Summary: Set after the third world Championships, the Bladers are having some time off to relax. And Tala has a question for Max. Cute fluff one-shot , please R&R


Summary: The World Championships are over, and the teams have decided to have some recuperation time. Adorable one-shot fluff, TalaXMax

Warnings: Slight OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, if I did it would be a lot more x rated.

Tala Valkov sat at a table by himself, with a bottle to keep him company. However the commotion in the room was enough to keep him entertained, it was after the World Championships and he and the rest of the Bladers were having some time off to relax.

Mr Dickinson had decided to hire out a room for the night and let them have a bit of a party. Tala smiled to himself, as he took a mouthful of his drink. Out of nowhere he saw a shadow in front of him he looked up and saw Max standing over him.

"I swear that bottle is getting more attention than me" Max pouted as he sat on Tala's lap. Tala didn't make any attempt to move him, knowing the rest of the bladers would just think he was drunk, Max leaned forward and blew in Tala's ear, causing him to recoil a little.

"Max... Behave yourself" Tala scolded the young American, who pretended to sulk, pouting his lips slightly. Tala had to bite his lip to stop himself from kissing Max then and there.

"Tala are you coming to dance?" Max asked.

"Let me think about that... Nope" Tala replied, as Max got off him.

"Spoil sport" Max told him before bounding back to the centre of the room.

Tala shook his head smiling, he still wasn't sure how he was able to put with Max sometimes, Max had times where he was completely hyper, whereas Tala was a lot more level headed and calm, he still loved him the same though. He watched as Max danced along to the music.

A few hours and several bottles later, the party was still in full swing, Max had tried many times to get Tala up but he was having none of it, though he'd had a few drinks now and Max knew which song to ask for, so that Tala would possibly consider getting to his feet. He went over to the D.J and requested his song, no dedications, just a song to be played.

It was a few songs later and Max was getting impatient now, but then he heard the opening notes of his request. Tala, who had been sitting quietly heard what was being played, he shook his head because he knew who was behind this, "looks like he beat me to it" he mumbled to himself as Max appeared in front of him.

"There's no way you're staying there now" Max stated simply, grabbing Tala's hand and dragging him to his feet. Tala allowed Max to pull him to the centre of the room, Max took his hands and pulled him close, knowing this was probably only happening because Tala was drunk. Then Max began to dance with the Russian, which Tala immediately followed.

Tala allowed Max to keep the lead for a while, which Max wasn't all that used to but he had watched Tala do it countless times. Max couldn't tell how Tala was feeling because he'd been keeping his head, down that was until the chorus came on and suddenly the roles were switched and Tala took the lead, at that moment there was nobody else, only Max and himself.

Everyone who had been in the centre of the room had moved to the side, watching the two in the middle in awe and amazement, no one was quite sure what to say.

As the song ended the two broke apart, the whole room was silent. Tala moved forward and kissed Max gently, his arms around his waist. He broke away and looked straight at Max who was smiling.

"What was that for?" he asked, knowing Tala was wary about the relationship getting out.

"I could ask you the same about the song" Tala replied, suddenly he sank to his knees. Max's eyes widened dramatically, a few murmurs could be heard around the room, but no one actually said anything. However everyone knew what was coming next.

"Max... You make me the happiest man on the planet, without even trying. I have no idea how I put up with you sometimes, but I do, and I genuinely love you for it, I never thought in a million years it was possible to feel this way about someone, especially after what I went through in the past, I do know how I feel about you though, and I don't want to keep this from anyone any longer, I trust them all and I know no one will say anything... At least that's what I hope. I love you..." Tala made his speech with his eyes closed, but then he opened them and looked up at Max, he saw his eyes were filling with tears, "Will you marry me?"

Everything fell silent, even the music stopped. The wait for Max's answer felt like a lifetime to Tala.

"Yes" Max replied simply, as Tala got to his feet, grinning like the Cheshire cat, before adding "of course I will, you idiot"

Max pulled Tala to him in a passionate embrace and kissed him, suddenly there was a lot of commotion and applause from there team mates as they all rushed into the centre of the room to congratulate the pair.

Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated


End file.
